


Sessions

by AshZombie13



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom Negan (Walking Dead), F/M, Negan (Walking Dead) Swears, Negan Smut, Negan Smut Week, Negan TWD, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), negan the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshZombie13/pseuds/AshZombie13
Summary: After four weeks of going to your therapy sessions with Dr. Negan, he has finally found your cure.





	Sessions

“Tell me why you think you’re here.” Negan folded his hands and grinned at you.

“Aren’t you supposed to diagnose me?” You smile, tilting your head to the side.

Negan chuckled and adjusted his glasses as he leaned back in his chair.

“True. But I want to hear what you think. It’s been four weeks now.”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I thought I’d feel better by now. I still feel sad, but wouldn’t say I’m depressed.” You replied sadly, rubbing your hands over your face.

“What made you decide to see a therapist in the first place?” Negan cleared his throat, pulling you out of your head.

“My husband suggested it.” You rolled your eyes at the thought.

Negan noticed your reaction, “Not too fucking happy about that?”

“No, I guess not. But I look forward to these sessions!” You grinned over at Negan, smoothing out the lines in your dress.

It pissed you off that your husband suggested you see a therapist. That asshole always thought there was something wrong with you. He didn’t understand why you felt like you were losing your mind being cooped up in the house all the time. He never took you out and treated you to a good time anymore. Coming to Negan’s sessions was something new, something different. You originally had hated the idea of coming here, but now you counted the days until you saw Negan again. He had a way of speaking to you that make you feel comfortable.

“Someone is in deep fucking thought!” Negan chuckled. His voice pulling you out of your head again.

“Oh sorry!” You smiled shyly.

“You’re a fan of daydreaming, huh?” Negan grinned and licked his lips slowly as he watched you nod your head.

“Alright I got a little fucking exercise for you.” He leaned forward, “Close your eyes.”

You sat up straight and closed your eyes, focusing on the sound of Negan sliding off the chair and moving closer to you.

“I want you to picture your perfect life.” Negan’s voice came from directly in front of you.

You felt his hand gently rest on your knee and then move up your clothed thigh, making the line of your dress move up slightly. You let out a shaky breath.

“You honestly think this is going to cure me?” You giggled, opening your eyes again.

“I fucking know it will! Now close those pretty eyes and tell me what you fucking see.”

Your mind instantly thought of a simplistic life that was perfect to you. You’d be with a man that understood your needs and was completely into you. This fantasy was a life full of passion and erotic sex that drove you crazy and made you beg for more. Every little darkest desire would be fulfilled. This image of your perfect life wasn’t with your husband though; you knew your relationship was failing, and this was the final sign to push you over the edge. _In your mind, Negan was your perfect man._

You let out a light whimper and opened your eyes to see Negan staring at you intensely. A grin quickly spread across his face. You hadn’t responded with words when he asked what you envisioned, but he could read it all over your face. He knew what you wanted. _What you needed._

A loud knock at the door interrupted your moment and Negan groaned. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it slightly. He spoke to the person outside quickly and then turned back to you.

 

“Looks like that’s all our time for today, doll. See you next week for another session.”

* * *

_It had been only two days._

You were constantly thinking about Negan. What would have happened if that knock didn’t interrupt you? Did he know how badly you wanted him, and did he want you just as bad? He said he would see you in a week, so he couldn’t have felt the same way. You had started having dreams and fantasies about being with Negan. You couldn’t get this man out of your head.

Maybe if you saw him sooner, then you could get rid of these emotions. After much pacing, you grabbed your phone and dialed Negan’s office number.

“Negan, I need another session right away. Can we please figure something out?” you asked desperately.

“I’m booked solid, honey! Did something happen?” Negan actually sounded concerned for you.

You had hated the idea of therapy at first. Sure you had opened up a lot, but this was different. Negan could hear this new kind of desperation in your voice.

“Please, Negan! I need to see you, as soon as possible! I can’t wait a whole week!” you pleaded.

“Okay. You can come in tonight. _After office hours._ ”

“Thank you! See you soon!” you squealed, and quickly hung up.

A surge of happiness went through your body when you thought of the idea of seeing Negan again. Just thinking about him filled you with an intense heat you never thought you could feel.

* * *

It was weird being in his office at such a late hour. The lobby was quiet and empty. You lifted your hand to the door of the office belonging to Negan. You never thought you’d say this a month ago, but you were actually excited to go to your therapy sessions, especially tonight. There was something different being there late, and it would give you something new to fantasize about. You felt like you were holding your breath as you waited for him to open the door. _Just breathe damn it!_

When Negan opened the door he looked a little tired. He had definitely had a long day and his hair was tousled. By the looks of it he had probably taken a nap on his couch. He gently rubbed his eyes and slid on his glasses. Instantly, he looked you up and down, a small smirk forming on his lips. You were wearing a thin v-neck shirt and a very short skirt. Negan seemed to enjoy the view as he slowly licked his lips seductively.

“Hi, doll,” Negan adjusted his glasses, “everything okay?!”

“Yes I’m fine. I just felt like I needed this.” You bit down on your lip.

Negan escorted you in and had you sit on the couch. He sat in his usual seat across from you.

“Let’s start right where we left off.” Negan clasped his hands and leaned forward.

You nodded your head in agreement and straightened up in your seat.

“Close your eyes,” Negan said in a smooth voice.

You do as he said, just as before, and took a deep breath. You could hear him move closer to you.

“I want you to picture your perfect life again.”

There was a problem. When you pictured your perfect life, you kept seeing Negan. You were addicted to him. There was no getting rid of your desire for him.

“You wanna know what I think?” Negan chuckled.

You open your eyes to see Negan standing in front of you.

“My diagnosis is that you are bored.”

“How do I cure this boredom?” you say seductively.

“By having a little fun…” Negan smirks and sits down next to you on the couch.

You smile and get on your knees in front of Negan.

“Do you have something in mind to entertain me?”

“Oh darlin’, I think you already know…” Negan grinned.

You moved closer to him and began to unbutton his pants. You placed your hand to his erection, cupping it through the fabric, making him moan at your touch. Gently pulling down his boxers, his hard cock sprang free, and you bit your lip as you looked up at him. You began trailing kisses along his member, slightly sucking along the way. Negan hissed in pleasure and gripped onto your hair. Your tongue swirled around his tip before you began sucking on his head. Negan slightly shook from your touch. Looking up at him, you could see that he was watching you.

“Your mouth feels so fucking good,” Negan mumbled breathlessly.

You smirked up at him before sliding his cock fully into your mouth. You slowly moved your head up and down, taking in as much of Negan as you could each time. You felt his cock twitch and increased your pace. Pumping his cock rapidly as he came in your mouth.

You stood up and cleaned the edges of your mouth. As you started to smooth out your skirt, Negan grabbed you and pulled you against him. He lustfully pulled your lips to his and kissed you. You could feel the desperation in his kiss. This wasn’t enough, he wanted you. _All of you._

“Baby, I’m not fucking done with you yet!” Negan smirked.

He just stood there staring into your eyes. He was making you wait for more. He wanted to tease you. Negan removed his shirt and your hands immediately went to his chest. He grabbed your ass and pulled you closer to him. You could feel he was still hard when his cock pressed into your thigh.

“Negan, please…’ you whimpered.

“Are you begging?” Negan grinned.

“Yes! Please!” You raised your hand to his cheek, running your fingers across his scruff.

“I’m making you fucking wait, like you made me fucking wait!” Negan trailed his fingertips lightly across your collarbone, making you shiver.

Negan leaned in and whispered in your ear, “I’ve wanted to fuck your brains out since our first session.”

A loud moan escaped your lips. This had definitely taken too long to happen. You pulled his face to yours and kissed him passionately. The taste of his lips made you instantly crave more. Your hand trailed down to Negan’s cock and you slowly pumped him. Negan moaned against your lips and pulled away.

“Fuck it,” Negan huffed and spun you around.

He pushed you back onto the couch and pulled your skirt up. He began massaging your wet mound through your panties. He pulled your shirt up just over your bra and then pulled down your bra to reveal your tits. He began massaging them before sucking on each, paying extra attention to each nipple. Your fingers gripped his hair, pulling him closer to your chest.

He stroked his cock and pulled your panties to the side, and then began thrusting into you. You threw your head back and gritted your teeth as you adjusted to his size. He held your legs to the side as he started to thrust into you more rapidly. Your moans of pain quickly changed to moans of pleasure.

“Say my name,” Negan grunted between thrusts.

Negan was hitting you in all the right places, and you couldn’t focus on what he had said.

“Say my name,” He spoke more clearly this time.

You moaned, unable to form words.

Negan leaned in and growled in your ear, “I told you twice to say my name. Don’t make me say it again.”

“Negan!” you screamed out.

“Good girl. Was that so fucking hard?” He thrust into you deeper, making you see stars.

You threw your head back as your legs began to shake from your orgasm.

“You exist, in this room, for my pleasure.” Negan spoke in a deep husky tone.

Your body was still vibrating from your orgasm when you felt Negan come inside you. When he finished, he laid back onto the couch. Both of you were out of breath. You sat up and moved closer to Negan who looked incredibly satisfied.  

“What now?” you say out of breath.

Negan grins at you while he traces his fingers along your naked body.

_“I think it’s time to schedule your next session.”_  


End file.
